


text me 'til your fingers hurt

by Blayzes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Bowmmer, Background Hordatra, Background Merfuma, Background Repkyle, Background Scornnie, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Mutual Pining, Past Scorptra, Swearing, adora is a law major, catra is a music major, chat fic, flying by the seat of my pants writing, most everyone uses nicknames, no beta we die like men, the whole fic is told through texts emails and group chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blayzes/pseuds/Blayzes
Summary: Adora just wanted to contact a possible biology tutor. She didn't expect to fall in love with a stranger.





	text me 'til your fingers hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished the first chapter yaaaayyyyy
> 
> I am so excited for this, I've always wanted to write a chat fic. owo
> 
> Also, I'm an art major and have no idea what goes into being a music or law major so I'm just guessing.

** _01/14/2020_ **

**Unknown Number (13:09):** Hi, Perfuma? This is Adora, Glimmer's friend. Glimmer said you might be interested in tutoring me in biology?  
**Unknown Number (13:10):** Let me know if you are and we can work out the price arrangements. Thanks!

**Catra (13:43):** wtf

**Unknown Number (13:43):** Is this not Perfuma?

**Catra (13:44):** lol no u got the wrong number

**Unknown Number (13:44):** Oops, I'm so sorry! Glimmer must have written the number down wrong.  
**Unknown Number (13:45):** Sorry again!

**Catra (13:51):** its fine lmao

**Unknown Number (14:30):** Hi, Perfuma? This is Adora, Glimmer's friend. Glimmer said you might be interested in tutoring me in biology?  
**Unknown Number (14:31):** Let me know if you are and we can work out the price arrangements. Thanks!

**Catra (14:35):** ur texting the same number im still not perfuma

**Unknown Number (14:35):** How did I get the number wrong twice???

**Catra (14:36):** idk but here we are  
**Catra (14:37):** just ask ur friend glimmer for the right number

**Unknown Number (14:37):** I did.  
**Unknown Number (14:38):** She said this is the correct number.

**Catra (14:39):** obviously not lol

**Unknown Number (14:39):** Apparently...  
**Unknown Number (14:40):** Sorry again.

**Catra (14:41):** u in college?

**Unknown Number (14:41):** ??  
**Unknown Number (14:41):** Yes?  
**Unknown Number (14:42):** Why?

**Catra (14:43):** u know they have free tutors in college right??  
**Catra (14:43):** like u dont need to pay someone to tutor u

**Unknown Number (14:44):** Oh, I know.  
**Unknown Number (14:44):** I tried the tutors here but I couldn't understand what they were trying to teach me.  
**Unknown Number (14:45):** Perfuma is supposedly really patient and good at explaining things.  
**Unknown Number (14:46):** So if she can help me keep my grade up, it's worth paying money for it.

**Catra (14:47):** whats ur major

**Unknown Number (14:48):** Law.  
**Unknown Number (14:49):** I'm getting my certificate in legal office clerk in the hopes of manning a desk at a local law office to help me pay my way into an actual law school.

**Catra (14:49):** why do u need biology for that???

**Unknown Number (14:50):** It's an elective.  
**Unknown Number (14:50):** It was either that or chemistry. :/

**Catra (14:51):** at least in chem u can blow shit up

**Unknown Number (14:51):** Why would I want to do that??

**Catra (14:52):** for fun???

**Unknown Number (14:53):** How is that "fun"? o_0

**Catra (14:53):** omg nvm  
**Catra (14:53):** party pooper

**Unknown Number (14:54):** ???

**Catra (14:55):** hope u get ahold of ur tutor

**Unknown Number (14:56):** Yeah, thanks.  
**Unknown Number (14:56):** Bye.

**Catra (14:58):** later

** _01/16/2020_ **

**Catra (9:46):** ugh this is so boring

**Unknown Number (9:46):** ???  
**Unknown Number (9:46):** Who is this?

**Catra (9:47):** the wrong number from 2 days ago  
**Catra (9:47):** did you ever get ahold of ur tutor?

**Unknown Number (9:48):** Why are you texting me?  
**Unknown Number (9:49):** Yeah, Glimmer asked Perfuma and found out she had written the number down wrong.

**Catra (9:50):** cuz nobody else will talk to me lol  
**Catra (9:50):** good congrats

**Unknown Number (9:51):** So you'd prefer talking to a complete stranger? o-o  
**Unknown Number (9:51):** Thanks. c:

**Catra (9:52):** ur not a complete stranger  
**Catra (9:52):** ur name is  
**Catra (9:54):** adora  
**Catra (9:54):** see?  
**Catra (9:54):** not strangers

**Adora (9:55):** Did you seriously just spend 2 minutes scrolling through our conversation to track down my name??  
**Adora (9:56):** We're still strangers if I don't know your name. -_-

**Catra (9:57):** catra

**Adora (10:00):** Sorry, I needed a minute to process that.  
**Adora (10:00):** Your name is actually CATRA?  
**Adora (10:01):** Your parents might actually hate you.

**Catra (10:02):** rude.  
**Catra (10:02):** it happens to be a nickname  
**Catra (10:03):** i hate my real name

**Adora (10:04):** And Catra is somehow better??

**Catra (10:05):** better than catarina? yes.

**Adora (10:05):** ...  
**Adora (10:05):** Point.

**Catra (10:06):** what about u then  
**Catra (10:06):** adora a nickname  
**Catra (10:06):** or were u so ADORAble that u just got called that

**Adora (10:07):** It's not a nickname, and I'm ignoring that last statement.

**Catra (10:07):** okay fair  
**Catra (10:08):** anyways im bored

**Adora (10:09):** Why?

**Catra (10:09):** because this class is boring

**Adora (10:10):** No, I meant, why are you telling me?  
**Adora (10:10):** Wait, you're in class right now? o_o

**Catra (10:11):** because ur the only one that will answer me  
**Catra (10:11):** ya

**Adora (10:12):** What class are you taking?  
**Adora (10:12):** And why are you texting in class when you should be paying attention??

**Catra (10:13):** i just said the class is boring  
**Catra (10:13):** eng 102

**Adora (10:14):** Shouldn't you be paying attention then?! >:(

**Catra (10:14):** nah  
**Catra (10:15):** im a music major so idrc about the english classes  
**Catra (10:15):** as long as i keep my grades up in my music classes my gpa will stay decent and i wont fail

**Adora (10:16):** I can't imagine not trying my best in any of my classes... ;;

**Catra (10:16):** theres no point in trying hard in a class that isnt going to actually help me in what im majoring in  
**Catra (10:17):** eng isnt going to make me a better singer  
**Catra (10:17):** as long as i know how to pronounce the words right eng class isnt useful to me  
**Catra (10:17):** so theres no point in putting effort into it. essay writing isnt going to do shit for me lol

**Adora (10:18):** Still... ;;  
**Adora (10:18):** Don't you have to pass your English classes to graduate?

**Catra (10:19):** ya but as long as i at least get a c, theres no prob

**Adora (10:20):** What if you need to write music? Or write out your resumes? What you learn in English class will help you in all of that.

**Catra (10:20):** i mean i can hire people for that lol

**Adora (10:21):** Okay, I guess. You do you.  
**Adora (10:21):** I don't think I could stand not putting all of my effort into my classes. :c  
**Adora (10:22):** I want to pass everything with the best grades that I can.

**Catra (10:22):** too much work lmao

**Adora (10:22):** ...  
**Adora (10:30):** Are you still in class? o:

**Catra (10:30):** ya i got another 15 mins  
**Catra (10:31):** this old bag doesnt know how to make a subject interesting

**Adora (10:31):** To be fair, no English class is interesting. XD  
**Adora (10:32):** English class is more about learning the essentials so that you never have to take English again. XD

**Catra (10:32):** lol true  
**Catra (10:33):** this semester cant end soon enough

**Adora (10:34):** Good luck. c:

**Catra (10:34):** jeez thanks

**Adora (10:35):** No problem. ^^

**Catra (10:36):** uh oh

**Adora (10:36):** What?  
**Adora (10:40):** ???

**Catra (01:06):** fun fact  
**Catra (01:06):** phones arent allowed in eng class

**Adora (01:07):** I mean, I could have told you that.

**Catra (01:08):** if she doesnt want us to be on our phones she should make the class more interesting

**Adora (01:08):** So what took so long in replying? o_0  
**Adora (01:09):** Your college doesn't have detention, does it?? O:

**Catra (01:09):** lol no  
**Catra (01:10):** she took my phone away then forgot to give it back  
**Catra (01:10):** i had to wait until she was available in her office  
**Catra (01:11):** which she fucking wasnt  
**Catra (01:11):** because one of my classmates apparently likes chatting her up for god knows why  
**Catra (01:12):** i only managed to catch her on her way out of the office for the day  
**Catra (01:12):** she was not happy about being stopped from going home  
**Catra (01:13):** bitch didnt want to be stopped she shouldnt have taken my phone

**Adora (01:13):** She wouldn't have taken it if you hadn't been on it during class.

**Catra (01:13):** semantics  
**Catra (01:14):** point is i got my phone back and now i can bother you again

**Adora (01:14):** Hooray, I can hardly contain my excitement.

**Catra (01:15):** aww i knew u loved me lol

**Adora (01:15):** :/

**Catra (01:15):** :*

**Adora (01:15):** !!!

**Catra (01:16):** ???

**Adora (01:16):** You used an emoji! O:

**Catra (01:16):** okay???

**Adora (01:17):** You've never used one before! I was beginning to think you were one of those emos I've heard so much about.

**Catra (01:17):** i prefer to emote in real life instead of over text

**Adora (01:18):** Why? o_0

**Catra (01:18):** emoting over text takes too much work

**Adora (01:18):** You're really lazy, aren't you? :/

**Catra (01:19):** yep lol

**Adora (01:19):** Wow.  
**Adora (01:20):** So... Why are you still talking to me?  
**Adora (01:20):** We don't even know each other. :I

**Catra (01:20):** sure we do  
**Catra (01:21):** im catra and ur adora  
**Catra (01:21):** see? we know each other

**Adora (01:21):** What I mean  
**Adora (01:22):** is that we don't REALLY know each other.  
**Adora (01:22):** We know each others names  
**Adora (01:22):** and each others majors  
**Adora (01:22):** but that's it.  
**Adora (01:23):** I don't know what you look like, what you sound like, how old you are, or where you live.  
**Adora (01:23):** And you know none of that stuff about me.

**Catra (01:23):** 21

**Adora (01:24):** Huh? o_0

**Catra (01:24):** im 21

**Adora (01:24):** Oh.  
**Adora (01:24):** Me, too.  
**Adora (01:26):** Okay, this is probably a stupid question, but are you a girl?

**Catra (01:26):** ya?? lol  
**Catra (01:26):** i thought the name catarina made that obvious

**Adora (01:27):** Like I said, stupid question.  
**Adora (01:27):** I'm a girl, too.

**Catra (01:28):** ya i figured lol  
**Catra (01:28):** if u were a guy id say it was ur parents that might actually hate u

**Adora (01:28):** Adora is a perfectly acceptable name. -_-

**Catra (01:29):** u keep telling urself that  
**Catra (01:29):** anyway its more acceptable for a girl than a guy

**Adora (01:29):** Sexist

**Catra (01:30):** but true

**Adora (01:30):** ...  
**Adora (01:30):** Any name is acceptable for any gender if the person likes it.

**Catra (01:31):** ya i guess lol  
**Catra (01:31):** it would suck to be a guy named mike litoris tho  
**Catra (01:43):** adora???

**Adora (01:46):** s orry  
**Adora (01:47):** I was laughing too hard to type.

**Catra (01:47):** <3

**Adora (01:47):** !!!  
**Adora (01:47):** EMOJI!!! <333

**Catra (01:48):** u get excited easily dont u lol

**Adora (01:48):** It makes me happy to see you emote. ;w;  
**Adora (01:48):** I thought you were a robot or, I don't know, at least a bitch.

**Catra (01:49):** i mean ur not totally wrong

**Adora (01:49):** Yeah, I got that impression.

**Catra (01:49):** i try not to let it out that im a robot but i slip sometimes  
**Catra (01:55):** r u seriously laughing again???

**Adora (01:57):** I'll be honest, I didn't expect you to be funny.

**Catra (01:57):** i am a girl of many talents

**Adora (01:57):** Apparently. XD  
**Adora (01:58):** So what are you up to?

**Catra (01:58):** oh now ur interested in me  
**Catra (01:58):** i was just an annoyance before  
**Catra (01:59):** what changed??

**Adora (01:59):** I don't know.  
**Adora (02:00):** I guess you've grown on me. You're funny and... Well, you're funny, so that's something.

**Catra (02:00):** ha  
**Catra (02:00):** ha ha ha

**Adora (02:00):** :,)  
**Adora (02:01):** Oh, crap, I was supposed to meet my tutor at this time.  
**Adora (02:01):** I gotta go!

**Catra (02:01):** lol okay have fun

**Adora (02:02):** Will do!  
**Adora (05:46):** Glimmer was right, Perfuma is really good at making the material make sense.  
**Adora (05:46):** Also, she smells nice.  
**Adora (05:46):** So... bonus. c:

**Catra (05:47):** gay

**Adora (05:47):** Very.  
**Adora (05:47):** To be fair, you would be, too, if you smelled the aroma on this woman.

**Catra (05:48):** lol barking up the wrong tree there

**Adora (05:48):** ?

**Catra (05:48):** already very gay  
**Catra (05:49):** aint no smell changin that

**Adora (05:49):** I mean, same. I just feel like she somehow made me... gayer? XD

**Catra (05:49):** got a crush? lol

**Adora (05:50):** Nah. I can just appreciate an objectively pretty and pretty-smelling girl.  
**Adora (05:50):** Besides, she's already dating my friend. owo

**Catra (05:50):** glimmer?

**Adora (05:51):** No, my other friend, Mermista. They're a really cute couple, it's almost nauseating.

**Catra (05:51):** mood

**Adora (05:52):** You know a couple like that, too? o:

**Catra (05:52):** unfortunately  
**Catra (05:52):** my friend kyle and his bf are so domestically cute im thinking of charging them for insulin shots

**Adora (05:53):** XD  
**Adora (05:53):** Like, I agree? But I'm also jealous.

**Catra (05:53):** u want to give ppl diabetes?  
**Catra (05:53):** such a sadist

**Adora (05:53):** What, no!  
**Adora (05:54):** I didn't mean that at all! D:

**Catra (05:54):** chill i was joking lol

**Adora (05:54):** ...  
**Adora (05:54):** Oh.  
**Adora (05:55):** I just meant that I wish I could have a sickeningly sweet relationship like that. ;w;

**Catra (05:55):** eh i dont think romance is all its cracked up to be

**Adora (05:55):** Ace?

**Catra (05:56):** nah just been hurt too much

**Adora (05:57):** Oh... :c

**Catra (05:58):** ok i just noticed something

**Adora (05:58):** ???

**Catra (05:58):** u srsly have a friend named mermista

**Adora (05:58):** It's a nickname. XD

**Catra (05:59):** oh okay  
**Catra (05:59):** she have a fucked up name like catarina too??

**Adora (05:59):** Um...  
**Adora (05:59):** I don't think so?  
**Adora (05:59):** Her real name is Maris, which I think is a pretty name.  
**Adora (06:00):** She hates it, though, and insists we call her Mermista since she's an atheltic swimmer. c:  
**Adora (06:00):** Perfuma started the nickname and it just stuck, I guess.

**Catra (06:00):** and i thought i had the mother of all bad names  
**Catra (06:00):** maris is a horrible name no wonder she changed it

**Adora (06:01):** You are so cynical on names. D:  
**Adora (06:01):** What I want to know is why you find mine and Mermista's names so strange yet you have no complaint about Glimmer or Perfuma.

**Catra (06:01):** oh i do  
**Catra (06:02):** but they sound like wasp family names so i gave it a pass

**Adora (06:02):** They're not from wasp families, though?

**Catra (06:02):** okay then wtf

**Adora (06:02):** There we go.

**Catra (06:03):** are their families at least somewhat rich???

**Adora (06:03):** Glimmer's is, but they're far from a wasp family. XD They're actually some of the most humble people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.

**Catra (06:03):** doesnt matter theyre still rich so they still have that upper class mindset  
**Catra (06:03):** what about perfuma?

**Adora (06:04):** Working class. Her family owns a flower shop but they struggled to keep it above ground for a long time. :c It wasn't until Perfuma was a preteen that the shop finally sailed on its own and became a decent-paying business.

**Catra (06:05):** oh theyre florists  
**Catra (06:05):** ok the name makes more sense now  
**Catra (06:05):** but wtf is up with adora and maris??

**Adora (06:05):** 1\. Still not answering that.

**Catra (06:05):** fair

**Adora (06:06):** 2\. Mermista's parents are Hispanic deepwater explorers and Maris is Latin for 'of the sea'.

**Catra (06:06):** what is it with all these symbolic names??  
**Catra (06:06):** whatever happened to normal names like jessica and sophie and lori???

**Adora (06:07):** I think it's cool that names have more meaning now. ;w; It makes us more unique.

**Catra (06:07):** ok hippie

**Adora (06:07):** D:  
**Adora (06:07):** I'm not a hippie...

**Catra (06:07):** omg I was J O K I N G

**Adora (06:08):** ... oh.

**Catra (06:08):** ur really sensitive arent u

**Adora (06:08):** No! You just have a rude sense of humor. :c

**Catra (06:08):** i mean true but most people learn quickly not to take me seriously

**Adora (06:08):** Well, excuse me for only knowing you a day.

**Catra (06:09):** hey we learned a lot about each other in a day

**Adora (06:09):** Like?

**Catra (06:09):** ur name is adora ur a law student  
**Catra (06:12):** u r getting a certificate as a legal office clerk to get a desk job at a law firm to pay for law school

**Adora (06:13):** You scrolled back through our conversation because you couldn't remember, didn't you?

**Catra (06:13):** and? still learned it

**Adora (06:13):** I mean, I guess... :/

**Catra (06:13):** ANYWAY  
**Catra (06:14):** u have friends with really strange names 2 of ur friends are dating each other  
**Catra (06:14):** ur gay and 21 like me and u like women who smell nice  
**Catra (06:14):** and glimmer is ur best friend

**Adora (06:14):** How'd you know Glimmer is my best friend?

**Catra (06:15):** its obvious the way you talk about her sounds like sisters or bffs

**Adora (06:15):** Wow. You're good. o-o

**Catra (06:15):** i try

**Adora (06:15):** You know a decent amount about me, but I know almost nothing about you. :/  
**Adora (06:15):** Your name is Catra, you're gay and 21, you're a music major that hates English classes, and you have a friend named Kyle who has a disgustingly cute relationship with his boyfriend.

**Catra (06:16):** not really much to know about me

**Adora (06:16):** Still. You know more about me than I do about you. :/  
**Adora (06:16):** Tell me more about yourself.

**Catra (06:17):** nah

**Adora (06:17):** Why not? D:

**Catra (06:17):** dont feel like it

**Adora (06:17):** That's not fair. ;_;

**Catra (06:18):** fine how about this  
**Catra (06:18):** tell me why ur named adora and ill tell u whatever

**Adora (06:19):** Absolutely not.

**Catra (06:19):** oh come ON it cant be that bad

**Adora (06:21):** It's not... bad, necessarily.  
**Adora (06:21):** It's just really personal.

**Catra (06:21):** how do you know the other stuff there is to know about me isnt really personal

**Adora (06:21):** I don't unless you tell me.

**Catra (06:21):** 2 way street  
**Catra (06:29):** ... adora?  
**Catra (06:52):** adora im sorry i wont ask anymore

**Adora (07:07):** I'm sorry, too. I didn't think that anything I was asking you could be so personal.

**Catra (07:07):** its okay!  
**Catra (07:07):** how about we do this then

**Adora (07:08):** ?

**Catra (07:08):** we ask each other questions about things we want to know about each other and if the question is too personal then we say so and neither of us pushes it  
**Catra (07:09):** that way we learn about each other without offending each other

**Adora (07:09):** Okay. That sounds fun, actually. =D When do you wanna start?

**Catra (07:10):** maybe tomorrow?  
**Catra (07:10):** i have class early in the morning so i dont want to start something tonight and have to cut it short

**Adora (07:10):** Won't you be busy with class tomorrow?

**Catra (07:10):** nah my morning class is my only class so wed be good  
**Catra (07:10):** unless ur busy??

**Adora (07:11):** Nope! I don't have much of anything planned tomorrow except for an hour-long study session in the morning.

**Catra (07:11):** okay then we start tomorrow

**Adora (07:11):** Tomorrow... <3

**Catra (07:11):** yep tomorrow

**Adora (07:12):** Tomorrow, tomorrow

**Catra (07:12):** do NOT finish that i hate annie

**Adora (07:12):** Aww. :c

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I chose Maris for Mermista's name before knowing what it meant. When I searched up its etymology to explain why she was given the name, I found out it was ironically Latin for 'of the sea' and the rest just wrote itself lol
> 
> My main tumblr: [blayzez](http://blayzez.tumblr.com/)  
My art tumblr: [mewkiichigo](http://mewkiichigo.tumblr.com/)  
My deviantART: [blayzes](http://blayzes.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
